This Isn't Chakra I Feel It's an Emotion
by Alchery
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto, and finally admits it. But will Sasuke's deepest and most secret thought and surpises destoy their relationship? Or will it already be broken? Yaoi. SasuNaru. Lemons and Limes! -discontinued-


Hiya! This is a Fan Fiction from my Quizzila account. So, this story is a little old. But...! This is a SasuNaru fanfic! Shounen Ai: BoyxBoy gay stuff! So, in other words... NO FLAMING!! Lemons and limes are in here! Please enjoy my first story on here if I can get this website right due to the fact I am "new."

* * *

**A Hearts Confession**

Naruto sat in the tall oak tree and watched the night sky. It was a long day and he hadn't done that in a long time. It was a cool summer night and the crickets were chirping. It was a quite night. A place of relaxation. Where he thought. Who could blame him? It was a peaceful place to relax. He heard someone coming out of the brush down below him. It was Sasuke.

He had told Iruka and Kakashi about it one day. Even showed has spot to Iruka. He must have told Sasuke where it was, cause only those two knew. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto on a tree branch, staring at him. "What are you doing here!?" He exclaimed in a huffy voice.

"Come down here! I need to talk to you!"

"About what?!"

"If you come down here Ill tell you!"

"Then you're just going to have to come up here, cause I'm not moving!"

"Tch! Fine! I'm coming up!" He started u the tree and sat on the branch next to him. It wasn't the first time Naruto and Sasuke talked about something that wouldn't make Sasuke walk away after saying no, so it must have been major. They would talk out on the streets side by side. It even came to a point when it became a routine for them. The other villagers didn't mind it after a couple of weeks.

They sat in silence for a minute or two when Naruto finally, spoke. "What did you want to talk to me about, Sasuke?"

"How much do you like Sakura?"

"Sakura-Chan? Tell ya the truth, I still kinda like her a lot. But, for some strange reason, I'm starting to lose interest in her. Why do you ask? Finally decided to go with her?" He sat in silence for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"No, I was just wondering. That's all…" He said as his raven black hair covered his dark eyes. Naruto had a feeling something was up. Like Sasuke wanted him to say something different. "There is something else, though…"

"Hm? Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you think, love is Strange?"

"Strange?" He was in shock. He has never been in love! He may have crushed on Sakura, but not in love! "Like, strange how? Do you like two girls?"

"No! That's not it! I don't like two girls. But, I'm Scared, of this love."

"'_He's scared of something?! Oh yeah, something is wrong!'_ Are you sick?"

"NO! But… I don't know if they like me back."

"Well, of course they would!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you've got every girl in Konoha in love with you! '_Lucky bastered'!_"

"Except of your fan girl, Hyuuga Hintata But, I think the one I like is…"

"Who? What's wrong?" Sasuke started to blush a light pink. He looked to the side with his arms and legs crossed.

"'_No, I can't tell him yet.'_ I don't like a girl."

"'_Nice subject change… Wait!_' You don't like a girl?! Then what do you love?! If it's an object that's just weir-"

"I'm not that desperate, Dobe!" Naruto flinched a little. Sasuke was still a little pink. He made the mistake of showing Naruto that he was blushing from the conversation they were having. Naruto's blue eyes were looking into Sasuke's dark black eyes. Realizing what he did, Sasuke turned his head away quickly. This time, he was red, not pink. Naruto saw his face though.

"'_Was he? Blushing?_'" He looked at him again, and he was facing the other way. Naruto jumped onto the branch Sasuke was now sitting on, his legs on the sides of the branch keeping his balance. Naruto got up in his face. Well, tried to anyways. "Sasuke, do you like a-a guy?" Sasuke's head got lower and face got redder. Naruto's guess was right, he liked a guy. But who was it? It wasn't Bushy Brows (Rock Lee), no way in hell it was Gaara! He didn't really know any of the other guys. Who was it?

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

"'_He's gonna tell me?!_'"

"Well, that is… 'What _am I doing? If I tell him, he's gonna freak…!_' Come by my place tomorrow. 3:00. I'll-I'll tell you then. Everything."

"WHAT!? NO! Tell me now!"

"Tch! You're so annoying!"

"Then why won't you look me in the face! It's not a bad thing to be shy about!" Quickly after Naruto finished talking (more like yelling), Sasuke immediately blurted out what he was hoping to tell him the next day.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO! THAT'S WHO! YOU!" Naruto was in shock. His bright blue eyes shot open as if he heard him wrong. And since when did Uchiha Sasuke blurt things out like that? He started to blush also. Sasuke finally realized what he said and turned a brighter red then before.

"'_Did he…?_'"

"'_Did I just?_'"

"'_**--Admit it!?**_'"

"You're joking right?" Sasuke just sat there, his face still red. Naruto wanted him to say he was kidding so badly, but, he also didn't. It was the strangest thing he has ever felt. Is this what he meant by strange? "Sasuke…!"

"I guess my feeling was right '_He's not going to return my-_'" suddenly, he felt warm arms rapped around him. His face on Naruto's shoulder.

"'_No wonder I started to lose interest in Sakura. I don't have feelings for her anymore. There for Sasuke…_'"

"I'm Sorry…'_I knew it he-_'"

"I love you, too." He said with a blush. Sasuke was in a little shock. He was wrong. Naruto did have feelings for him. He smiled a little and returned the hug, his blush reduced down from a deep red to a very light pink. This was so unlike him. Naruto, who'da thought?

They got down from the tree and walked back to the village. Again, it was something people were use to seeing. Naruto and Sasuke walking down the streets talking. But something was different, he was smiling. Sasuke was actually smiling since his whole family was killed off. It was a rare sight. They were proud to see him smiling again. Naruto walked Sasuke back home and was about to leave when he grabbed his arm. "Naruto, would you like to come in?"

"'_That's right, He's living in a abandoned district. The Uchiha District. Alone. Like me._' Sure. '_Who could he live here? His whole family was killed here? I don't blame him; I would stay here to if this was the only place I could stay. Poor Sasu-Kun... DID I JUST GIVE HIM A NICK NAME!?_'" It was almost as if Sasuke could read his mind, he chuckled bringing Naruto to his senses.

"Hay Naru, would you like something to eat?"

"'_A nick name…_' Love too!"

"You don't mind if I shower first?"

"Sure. It's your place!" Sasuke went up stairs and got in the shower. 10 minutes later, he came down to smell food. There was Naruto standing over the stove. Plates n' bowls were on the table along with some chop sticks and cups. Sasuke was surprised at what Naruto was doing. "Wow, that was faster then I thought. Dinner is about ready anyway."

"I thought you just ate ramen all day." Sasuke Smirked.

"Shut up, tebayo! I love ramen, but give me a break!"

"Sorry just a little pay back. But, I can see, you made ramen anyway."

"Yeah, but, I haven't had any all day." Naruto huffed at what he said with a little blush as he plated the food. Sweet n' Spicy pork curry with rice and, of course, ramen with veggies.

"Naru, if you want to take a shower you can after were done, you can. It's getting late too, so, you can stay here tonight if you want."

"Wow, thanks Sasu." He blushed a little and went up the stairs. Sasuke insisted on doing the dishes. After all, Naruto did cook.

"'_Kawaii_'"

Naruto came out and was rapped in a towel, including one towel on his head for his hair. Sasuke came in behind him. "There are some cloths and boxers in the drawers. Top one shirts, middle one boxers."

"Uh, thanks Sasuke." Naruto went over to the dressers and as he started to open the drawer, he looked over at his crush/boyfriend. He was getting an extra pillow and blanket. As he opened the closet door Naruto told him the reason he was at the oak tree at night. "I have some good and bad news." Sasuke looked up at his lover and took out a sleeping mat.

"What kind of news?"

"Well, what do you want to hear first?"

I don't care, what ever you feel is better to share first."

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes half way, almost saddened in a way. "Well, I'm being kicked out of my house and need a place to stay for a while. Tsunade-Sama said that she can't stop them, it has to be remodeled. The 4th Hokage's date for me to stay there I guess, expired."

"Sorry about that. You can stay here if you'd like. I can help you move too. Maybe even Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei can help. What's the good news?"

"I have a chance to get a house. I just need proof of my family records to show her in the next 24 hours. I have till 12 tomorrow. I was thinking of asking you anyway since she told me too. Do you have the records of the Uzumaki's?"

"Sorry, no." Naruto looked saddened even more. His head sank a little and went back to getting some cloths. "'_Well, I think there still here anyway._'" He dropped the mat, pillow and blanket on the floor and walked over to Naruto. "We can try looking in my parents' old room. It might be in there still."

"Really?!" His face lightened up a little more and his blue eye went wide with happiness. He jumped Sasuke with a hug pinning him to the floor, he still returned the hug to Naruto. "Thank you sooo much Sasu! This means so much to me!" Sasuke smiled that he was happy. Naruto let him get up and started to his lovers' parents' old room. He hesitated opening the door to their room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kiya! First chapter down and the second to go! After that, who knows! lol, I'm still trying to get use to how this works, so if this is deleted, please forgive. It's taking some learning. Not mention I'm going through a bit of a writers block.

**Next chapter:** The lovers are about to enter into Sasuke's old parents' room. And he's hesitant to do so. Will what he find out about Naruto shock him, or the surprise at his door?


End file.
